Episode 718 (Friday 23rd February 1990)
<< Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Episode 718 (Friday 23rd February 1990) *SYNOPSIS: Brian is acting strangely with Isabel as he is uncomfortable with Susan and Jamie being in the house Plot Gladys goes for a job interview in Auchtarn. Jo is mortified when Eric's grandmother 'Bill' (Lady William) turns up out of the blue with Kalsang in tow, looking for a room to stay in at the Ardna Craig. Jo repeatedly tries to tell Bill there's no rooms vacant, but to no avail. When Eric arrives home later, Jo insists he will have to tell Bill to go. Reluctantly but eventually, Eric does, and Bill and Kalsang go to stay with Fiona instead, despite similar protestations from Fiona! Fiona then reminds Bob that he has a spare room up at the cottage, to which he concedes - unware of Fiona's ulterior motive. At breakfast, Sneddon gets snappy at Lynne and Michael gossiping about Claire and Tom. When alone, an emotional Mrs Anderson confides in a stunned Lynne about Claire and Sneddon's kiss yesterday. Lynne later tells Michael, but they agree it goes no further for now. Brian's awkward behaviour makes it clear he is unhappy about Susan and Jamie, prompting Susan to later suggest to Isabel that she and Jamie should maybe go away for a few days while Brian and Isabel sort things out. However, Isabel won't hear of it, perhaps fearing if Susan and Jamie left they would not return. Later, Brian bumps into Hamish and Mairi in the village and they catch up, but conversation soon turns to Brian's cynicsm about Susan, Jimmy and Jamie. Hamish and Mairi try to reassure him, but without success. At home later, it seems a still cyncial Brian is prepared to swallow his pride - for now. Episode Cast *'Archie Menzies' (Paul Kermack) *'Bob Taylor' (Iain Agnew) *'Brian Blair' (Kenneth Watson) *'Davie Sneddon' (Derek Lord) *'Dougal Lachlan '(Alec Monteath) *'Emma Aitken' (Amanda Whitehead) *'Eric Ross-Gifford' (Richard Greenwood) *'Fiona Cunningham' (Caroline Ashley) *'Gladys Lachlan' (Ginni Barlow) *'Hamish McNeil' (William Armour) *'Isabel Blair' (Eileen McCallum) *'Joanna Ross-Gifford' (Tamara Kennedy) *'Kalsang' (Sedhar Chozam) *'Lady William AKA Bill' (Madeleine Christie) *'Lorna Seton' (Joan Alcorn) *'Lynne McNeil' (Gillian McNeill) *'Mairi McNeil '(Anne Myatt) *'Mary Mack AKA Mrs Mack' (Gwyneth Guthrie) *'Michael Ross' (Gordon MacArthur) *'Mr McPherson' (John Young) *'Mr Murdoch' (Robert Trotter) *'Mrs Anderson' (Marjorie Dalziel) *'Reverend Parker' (Paul Young) *'Susan Duncan' (Jacqueline Gilbrook) Episode Crew *Written by - Robert D'Ouse *Location Unit - Tony Webb • Alec Brown '''• '''Dorothy C Le Grove *Location Editor - Allan Armstrong *Cameras - Alan Nicol *Vision Supervisor - Jim Aldebert *Vision Mixer - Norman McNeil *Lighting Director - Ken McKenzie *Sound Supervisor - Garth Mason *VT Editor - Gerry Brogan *Wardrobe - Liz McKinlay *Make Up - Sonia Moore *Stage Managers - Edith Hornall • Malcolm Morton *Production Assistant - Elizabeth Webb *Unit Manager - Joe Miller *Floor Manager - Lynda McCaig *'Take The High Road' Theme -''' Arthur Blake''' *Series created by - Don Houghton *Stories by - Janice Hally '''• '''Peter May *Script Editor - Michael Elder *Designer - Steve Baldwin *Executive Producer -''' Robert Love''' *Associate Producer - Jim McCann *Producer - Brian Mahoney *Director - David Andrews Current Cast (as of Episode 718) * also appears in Episode 1 Continuity Notes * February 1990 Episodes • Fri 2nd • Mon 5th • Fri 9th